Endangered
by Dannyrules96
Summary: When Danny is in danger and there seems like there is no way to win the battle can they find a way to save him when the villain knows all there moves? And does the girl who is suppose to protect him have a dangerous secret that could endanger them all!C4
1. Ava

**Hey everybody this is a little choppy cuz i usaully do scripts or storys from one persons point of veiw so try to bare with me. ^_^**

It's late and Danny is on his way home. He walks down the middle of the street humming a song. He hears a noise and stops. Danny looks around but sees nothing, so he continues walking.

All of a sudden and alien the sixe of a tree jumps behind Danny and lets out a big roar. Danny turns around and pulls out his blaster just in time for the alien to knock it out his hands. "I don't suppose you want to talk about this?" Danny starts backing up trying to reach his blaster. The alien roars then picks up Danny and throws him to the ground.

"I'll take that as a no." Danny moans trying to pick himself up. The alien reaches down with a wide grin, but before he could grab Danny, a girl jumps between the two of them and starts shooting at the alien.

Caught off guard the alien fled down the street. The girl chases after it for about 4 feet before stopping and turning around. Danny looks up at the mysterious girl, she has short black hair, light (Light, light, light) blue eyes and is wearing a red sweater, white capris, and red ankle boots. (You know like for hiking) Danny grabs his blaster and stands up. "Uh, thanks. . . I'm Danny by the way."

"I know who you are, Danny" The girl smiles and walks up to Danny, who has a confused look on his face. "I'm Ava, I'm and intergalactic guardian. And my assignment is you."

"Look, I appreciate the help but the Danny has it under control." Danny smiles, turns around and continues to walks. "Where are you going?!?" Ava asked walking after him.

"Home"

Ava races in front of him. "You can't go to your house!" Ava grabs Danny's arm and starts walking the other way. "Eh! What are you doing?"

"Taking you to the clubhouse at lest there you have and alarm."

"But my mom"

"Thinks you're at a friend's house." They reach the club house and walk inside.

[The next morning]

Ava walks over to the couch where Danny is sleeping. She pulls up his sleeve and uses his v-com to send a message to the MBC. She then walks over to the switch and transforms the clubhouse into the MBC head quarters. (As seen in WRONG NUMBER and THE FORGET ME STONE) "Five more minutes mom!" Danny rolls over and falls back to sleep. Ava smiles and then walks over to the MBC computer and starts typing.

Sam walks in. "Hey Danny I got-"On seeing Ava, Sam pulls out her blaster. "Step away from the computer!" Ava sighs and turns around. "Hi Sam, I'm Ava."

"What do you want?" Sam says still pointing her blaster at Ava. "I'm here to make sure Danny's safe."

"Danny?" Sam puts her blaster away and walks over to Ava. "Yeah, he's sitting, well sleeping right over there." She points at Danny then turns back to the screen. "Ok, but why does he need protecting?"

"I'll explain when the others get her." Cathy walks in the front door and Chris comes in from the pods. "AHHHH!!! You're, you're, you're AVA!" Cathy falls to the floor and starts swaying her feet. "What's that all bout Chris asks. Sam shrugs and looks at Ava.

"Maybe I saved one of her relatives?" Ava looks at Cathy then continues to type. Danny walks over to Ava and Sam walks over and stands by Chris. (Sam) "So now will you tell us why you're here?" (Cathy) "She's a level 10 guardian, who only goes on missions worthy of her skills. This means she could be asking the MBC for help!" Cathy's eyes get really big and a wide smile appears on her face.

(Ava) "Actually I'm here to protect Danny from Devon. Since Danny is part of the MBC we figured he would be safe. Until we found some papers Devon left behind. He has studied each one of you. He knows every move you'll make, before you make it which is why I was sent."

(Chris) "But he doesn't know your moves?" (Ava) No- (Cathy) "She's just that good." Cathy smiles and chuckles. (Ava) "Thanks" (Chris) "ok, so we give you a vacuvater and you can just catch him when he is distracted by Danny" (Ava) "Yeah, about that. It's believed that Devon is using a mind control technique to gather workers. If we were to vacuvate him it could be fatale to all under his control"

(Sam) "If he can use mind control why not just use it on Danny?" (Ava) "We-" (Danny) "my brain is just too large to control" (Chris) "more like to small!"

(Ava) "Actually he said, 'humans are a vile primitive species I wouldn't waste my power on such things', and I'm sugar coating it." (Sam) "We could just find the device and destroy it right?" (Ava) "The device could be him, or he could be under control himself. Either way we can't vacuvate him."

Chris looks at the clock on the wall before screaming "Oh man, we got to get to school!"

(Ava) "You're off of school, that's the first place Devon would be headed." (Danny) "Sweet, no school!" (Cathy) "And no science!" Cathy and Danny do a little victory dance before high fiving.

(Chris) "But that means I'm going to miss computer club." (Danny) "Geek!" (Chris) "I'm not a geek!" (Sam) "Enough you two!"

(Ava) "Yeah, Devon is bound on your destruction and you guys are fighting about being 'geeks', so primitive!"

"Hey!!" Danny, Chris, and Sam all turn to Ava angrily. "Oh, right sorry" She said nervously before turning back to the computer. Cathy started laughing and then everybody's v-coms went. "Alien at the park!" Chris announced "Let's go!" Sam said changing into her gear.

"Alright!" Danny said as everyone changed into gear. "You're not going." Ava said standing up and grabbing Danny's shoulder. "What, you can't band be from alien busting!" Danny said trying to pull from her grasp.

"Actually Danny she can." Cathy said while Sam and Chris jumped to there pods. "Sorry" Cathy jumped to her pod and the team- minus Danny- raced toward the park.

**SO? PLEASE REVEIW! ^_^**


	2. Devon

**Hey everybody sorry it toke so long my Microsoft was down (still is actually) But i hope you enjoy chapter to! There's some fighting seens so enjoy!^_^ !^_^! **

**Declaimer: the idea for Ava's out fit came form **_CATHYRULEZ3000's_** story. so credit goes to her!!  
**

Chris jumped from the sewage pipe and immediately pulled out the a-scanner. "Scanning for activity!"

"Kinda got that when you pulled it out."

(Chris) "who said that?" (Cathy) "Probably Ava." (Sam) Wait, she has telepathy?" (Cathy) "Our goggles have headsets in case-"

"ALIEN AHEAD!!" Chris interrupted while pulling out his blaster and heading towards the middle of the park; with Sam and Cathy following. (Ava, over headset) "You guys should be right on top of it."

(Cathy) "Got it." Cathy surveyed the area using her blaster like a flashlight. "I don't-" Before Cathy could finish a large alien jumped in front of her. She stumbled backwards and began shooting.

The alien seemed to have a shield that deflected the blasts and shot them back. "STOP FIRING!" Sam screamed barely dodging a blast. (Cathy) "He has some kind of shield."

"Right you are rhapsodion!" The aliens voice was demanding, bold and gruff and figure was large and buff. (well built) Cathy squinted trying see his face; but somehow though it was early morning he managed to hide his.

"Where is Danny?!" he said more demanding. (Sam) "Oh, you must be Devon!" (Cathy) "He's out sick!" (Chris) "But he wanted you to have this!" Chris threw a tinker bot (Chris used them on Gluten in THE TROUBLE WITH TROUBLE MAKING) and Devon, but he jumped out the way avoiding the burst.

(Sam) uh, he knows all are moves!" Just as Sam finished Devon lunged at them. Cathy tried to stretch away, Sam a temped a back flip, while Chris simply tried to run. Devon gathered them in his arms. (he has 4) "You're not going anywhere. . . ALIVE!"

"Let them go!!" Ava jumped in to the air landing on Devon's back and pushing off. Devon fell forward letting go of Sam, Cathy, and Chris; while Ava landed and skidded to a halt, and quickly took a fighting stance.

Her shaggy (black) hair was no longer dangled around her ears but gathered at the top of her head; connected in the middle by a series of purple clips, all except for 4 strands 2 in the back and 2 that fell right in front of her ears. And she was now dressed in gear (Sam Martial as MBC) a purple shirt that came a little further then her elbows, black pants that came just above the middle of her knees; with a purple belt and purple/black ankle boots.

Devon started to stand and Ava pulled her hands into fists. She ran toward him before jumping in the air and giving him a whirling kick across the face. (Ava) "see not so-" Before she knew it Devon hurled he into a tree.

(Ava) "Not. . .So. . . Big on words?!" Ava did a back flip kicking Devon in the face; then a forward flip kicking him in the back and rolling to the ground. (Ava) "Now how do you like," Ava looked around but Devon was nowhere to be found. "that?" (Sam) "Where is he?"

Ava stood motionless before heading for the sewer entrance. (Ava) "We need to get back to the clubhouse." (Sam) "But-" (Ava) "Now!" Everyone landed in their pods and Ava landed on a hover board (purple and black of course).

[Back at the club house]

Ava ran in with Chris, Sam, and Cathy on her heels. (Ava) "Wheres Devon?" (Danny) "I don't know; I'm not aloud to bust aliens!" The MBC alarm went off and Cathy, Sam, and, Chris raced outside. (Ava) "Guys wait!" Just as Ava finished Cathy, Chris, and Sam were thrown back inside.

(Ava) "Told you!" Ava pulled out a blaster like 'gun' which transformed into a alien like 'cannon' ; and walked to the door. "You really don't want to mess with me" she said standing in the doorway.

(Devon) "And why not!?!!" With that Ava fired the canon and Devon went flying back to the woods. (Danny) How is it that he beat you guys so easy!?" Danny said teasingly.

"He knows all our moves!" Chris protested "You don't have any moves!" Danny smirked. (Ava) "Do you guys always bicker?" Danny and Chris exchanged looks.

(Danny) "not always" (Cathy) "It's a earthling thing, the don't teach it on Dacmos" (Dac-moss) (Sam) "Da- what?"

(Ava) "It's my home planet." (Danny) "Hey! Chris is from Dorkgee!" (Ava) "He is!?" (Chris) "What!? No, I'm not!" (Sam) "Enough guys!"

(Cathy) "I have and idea!" (Sam) "I don't know Cath. lat time you had an idea it ended up in Danny almost crashing your ship. (Cathy) "Oh, it's nothing like that. I want to interview Ava!"

Ava's eyes got big as she sat down. "I don't think that's a good idea." She said changing back into normal clothes, as did everyone else. "Please!" Cathy pleaded sitting on the club house table. "That stuff is classified i could get fired." Something beeped and Ava reached in her pocket before quickly standing up. "Excuse me" Ava walked out side while Danny, Sam, and Chris sat around the table.

"That was weird." Ava said walking back in. (Sam) What was weird?" (Ava) "Oh, nothing" Sam gave her a suspicious look before turning her attention to her growling stomach/ "I shouldn't have skipped Breakfast." She moaned holding her stomach.

"You guys can go get something to eat." Ava suggested. "Most defiantly!" Danny exclaimed jumping from his seat. "I'm picking where we eat though." Sam said taking the lead. As Danny started to follow Ava grabbed his shoulder. "Your staying with me."

(Danny) "I thought you where eating!" (Ava) "I need to contact some people." Ava looked at the device in her hand before quickly shoving it in her pocket. (Sam) "maybe you could come for a little bit."

(Chris) "you can explain more about Devon." (Ava) "In a public place? Isn't MBC rule number 1, keep it secret?!" Ava raised an eyebrow while everyone tried to think of something to say.

"I guess I'll let you eat." Ava said rolling her eyes at Danny's puppy dog look. "You should," Danny said taking her hand off his shoulder. (Danny) "I didn't even get to eat dinner last night!"

(Cathy) "well, Come on, I can't wait for you to try earth food!" Cathy pulled Ava as they ran to the resturant.

**The chapter always ends with them going somewhere LOL. So what do you think please reveiw! I' m thinking abut putting some pairings in so also reveiw to tell me who i should put together. ;) THANKS to all who reveiwed the first chapter and a SPECAIL THANKS to my first two reveiwers **_MBCFAN01_** (first) and **_SAMROX20_** (second) ^_^!  
**


	3. Mark

**Keep it short, i've been busy, but here is ch 3**

"Oh, and you really have to try marshmallows!" Cathy said walking backwards. "What are marshmallows?" Ava said looking up from her communication device.

"Only my favorite fruit ever!!" Cathy said laughing and spinning. Everyone stopped and watched her before she bumped into mark.

"Hey! Get off of me you dork!" Mark said standing up. Cathy rolled her eyes before standing. "Who's your friend?" Mark said staring at Ava.

"I'm Ava." Ava extended her hand. "Anyone who hangs with Danny, Wanny, isn't cool enough to hangout with me." Mark walked away brushing past Cathy.

"What a snernozel!" Cathy said balling her fist. (Sam) "Easy Cath, we're here. Come on" Everyone walked inside and sat in a booth in the far corner.

"Try, this, this, and this," Cathy said pointing at every item on the menu. "I'm not eating." Ava said handing Cathy the menu back.

"To bad." Cathy said sitting back in here seat.

**Sorry it's short, i have to go. how you like it. please reveiw**


	4. CANCELED

**CANCELED **

**This story has been canceled until further notice.**

**This means that there **MAY** be more chapters but at the **CURRENT**time there will be none.**

**Thank you for reading**

_ Dannyrules96_


End file.
